Always By My Side
by ImaginaryDreams123
Summary: WWII has finally ended and Germany and Italy are hoping things go back to normal. But, can they when Italy has revealed a well hidden secret? Or will love form between the two countries? Ludwig x fem!Italy
1. A Donno turns into a Donna

**'Hetalia' and 'Nyotalia' do not belong to me at all.**

* * *

The young Italian solider passed out on their big bed. It was over. It was finally over. Now they can go on with their lives. I looked at him and sighed, removing my shirt as I sat beside him.

"Do you think it's time to go back to our homes, Veneziano?" I pondered. I took out a cigarette from my pocket, lit it with a match, and began to inhale the fumes it brought to my lungs, causing me to cough. _I think I should stop with this shit…_

Veneziano chuckled and smoked on his own cigarette. "So soon? You sure you don't want to spend time with your favorite person ever?" We both laughed slightly and after some time put out our cigarettes. "I'm going to quit," he said out of nowhere.

"Oh? Breaking a habit are we? That's unlike you."

He laughed again and nodded. "Well, I don't want to cause any more damage to my body after what we just went through. I just needed that last one… and maybe one more for what I'm about to tell you."

Well, if it calls for a second cigarette, then perhaps I'll need a drink. I got up and went to our liquor cabinet and took out a couple of beers, tossing him one. With a groan, I sat myself in a chair and looked at him. "Okay, go."

He nodded, took a long drink of his beer, and set it down. And when he spoke, his unusually high-pitched voice sounded a bit more effeminate. "Luddy…" He purred to me. "I'm not exactly who I say I am…"

I watched him cautiously as he unbuttoned his shirt. Underneath laid a curvy, feminine waist and a jutting chest that was not masculine by any means. And on that chest were bandages. "Veneziano…?" The Italian took a deep breath and his chest moved with his breath as he undid the bandages and my eyes were nearly greeted with a pair of plump, perky breasts with slightly erect, dark rose colored nipples.

"I am not Veneziano. My name is Felicia Donna Vargas. I am sorry for deceiving you, Ludwig. But I had to fight in the wars! I had to protect my family! My brother, Lovino, he had to take care of our Grandfather." The woman had tears dripping down her cheeks one by one. "Surely you can see why! Besides, he answers to me, I had no choice—North Italy had to be the one to fight most of the time."

"You knew it was illegal for women to participate! Surely you could have had somebody there. Your capital?" She slowly shook her head.

"It had to be me. The war is over now. Times are changing, Ludwig. Please… Just, forgive me this last time."

I sighed and gave her my dress shirt to cover herself. "Fine. But, Felicia… Don't be so naïve next time. Whatever you do, don't be naïve. If you thought I was protective of you when I thought you were a man, then you cannot believe how protective I would have been of you out there knowing you were a woman. But, the damage is done."

Felicia nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I promise I won't cause you anymore problems. I swear this on my life."

With another sigh, I pulled on my coat. "I'm going to go out for a drink. Please stay here and…relax. You look like you're about to pass out and, believe me, that's the last thing I need." And I left for the bar down the road.

After an hour, maybe two hours, and four beers, I returned to our rented home and into the bedroom she and I shared. My head was a little dizzy, but it wasn't the alcohol. It was the way Felicia lied in the bed. She had hidden a dress somewhere and she changed into it to wear. She did look cute like this. Curled up in a ball and how her hands looked like they were reaching out to hold somebody. She really did look innocent and cute.

Perhaps this isn't the worse thing to ever happen.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I'm sorry it's been forever since I have published anything! Please leave a review and wait for my next two chapters to come out soon!**


	2. Will you be with me?

A century passed since World War II. I was finally hoping things were getting back to normal, until a certain Italian came crashing through my doors once again. "Oh, Ludwig! Am I happy to see you! Listen, my elder brother, Lovino, is kind of ticked at me for telling you my secret. Can I stay here? He doesn't know which home is yours."

Outside, murmurs of an angry Italian could be heard, and I could only catch a few things he was saying. "Why do they all look the fucking same?! This place reeks up to high heaven with the damned potatoes and meat! Haven't you people ever heard of pasta?!" Fifteen minutes passed and the man I suspect was Lovino walked away.

Felicia sighed and smiled. "Thank you, Ludwig." She wrapped her slender, soft arms around my neck loosely and I lost myself in the honey scent of her auburn hair. Her skin was soft, smooth, and smelled nice. It was a lot better than the calloused skin and sweat they both went through together for so long.

Eventually I pried myself away from her and noticed the bags in her hands. "Oh, also, Gilbert invited me over to spend, well, a while with you guys. Is it true you've been upset, Luddy?"

She set her belongings down and that was when I noticed the loose, long braid of hair she had. It came together in a white bow and it complimented her yellow and white-laced sundress.

And then _he_ came in. "Yo, Felicia! Damn, aren't you an awesome sight for sore eyes?" The albino man gave her a charming smirk and kissed her hand. Was he playing the bad-ass charmer?

"Grazie, Gilbert," she smiled and giggled softly, and her attention seemed to have come back to me. "Now, Luddy, let's sit down, have some beer or wine, and let's talk this out. Gilbert, would you like to join us?"

At that moment, my elder brother was pulling on one of his leather jackets. "I'd love to, kiddo, but I got a hot date. But you two have a ton of fun without me. Oh, that reminds me." He walked up to me and, wait, what is he doing- Okay, he's hugging me. But, that's not all he did. When he pulled away, I felt something in my jacket. I took a peak and found some condoms.

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" He called out and left us there. Felicia, of course, hadn't known about the condoms, but I was curious if she was interested in me. Gilbert did go to her about this. Did she know that this was his idea of cheering me up?

"Ludwig, I have a confession to make…. Gilbert didn't invite me. I spoke with him a while ago telling him I missed you, I was lonely, upset…. I at least had to know if you were doing well." She gave a small smile. "But I can see you are…" Was that sadness? "You probably have a nice girl now, too, right?" There's only one way to fix this. I can't stand to see her upset like this…! I don't know why I can't, but it's breaking my heart.

"I do. She is as beautiful as the lands and seas of her country. She only knows beauty, and only sees it in the most despicable of all men. I hadn't seen her in a long time, and ever since I've met her, even when I wasn't too sure who she honestly was, I still couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in my dreams every night for the past century. And I have wanted nothing more than to see her again. Felicia…?" At some point during my story, Felicia began to weep, but she was also trying to keep back the tears.

"Y-Yes?" she barely choked out.

I lifted her chin up and looked deeply into those beautiful hazel orbs of hers. "You are the woman. You're the woman I have loved for a very long time. Longer than before these wars, yet I never knew it. Or, rather, I didn't want to admit it just yet."

She wiped away her tears and tackled me to the sofa with one of her hugs, holding me close. "I love you, Ludwig! I have missed you! I had to sleep in the days because the thoughts of you rushed through my brain at night! And now I see it's because you were going through the same ordeal." The Italian looked at me. "I am in love with you, Ludwig."

"And I am in love with you, Felicia." Our lips pressed together for a moment and we simply embraced one another for a while, not wanting to let go of each other for a long time. But it was interrupted when our stomachs growled.

Felicia began to giggle and got up. "You could go for some pasta." She pecked my lips once more and she went to the kitchen, and we shared a lovely fettucini Alfredo dish.

From that day forward, Felicia stayed with me and my brother, all of us living happily.

* * *

**Second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and, again, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, and neither does Nyotalia.**


	3. A Wedding brings another joy

The years had gone by with the three of us living comfortably in our small home. On occasion, our Japanese friend, Kiku, would stop by to see how we were all managing and sometimes brought treats from his country. Other times Felicia's brother and their grandfather came to see her and those three would go out to dinner or something. That was until today when everybody was over at the house to celebrate a wedding.

On this day, Lovino and Carmen, a good friend of Gilbert's, were married, and Felicia would not have them having the reception anywhere else but this home. It wasn't a large party, mostly family and a few close friends, so she, Gilbert, and I were able to prepare for it with little to no problems.

Felicia was one of the brides' maids and Lovino had Carmen's twin brother, Antonio, be his best man. Because I'm not close with either bride or groom, I wasn't in the wedding party, but I did get recognition for my hard work.

Speeches were given, there was dancing, drinking, and it was a spectacular evening. Then came the tradition of the bouquet. At some weddings, the bride would throw her bouquet over her shoulders and if an unmarried woman catches it, then she's the one who is bound to get married next.

So, all of the women, including Felicia, who were unmarried huddled in a group behind the bride, and while most of the women tried desperately to catch it, Felicia caught the bouquet by simply putting her hand up. However, when Lovino and I saw that, we nearly spat out the champagne we were drinking.

The Italian man came charging up to me and pulled me outside. "Listen here you bastardo! Stay away from my little sister! Now, I'm going to be gone for a while on my Honeymoon then Carmen and I are moving to Italy. So, listen to me, if I hear you have hurt her, whether you mean to or not, I will get on that plane and come down here and beat your ass so hard you'll be lucky if you can walk at all-"

"Lovino!" I nearly barked at him, and it got him to shut up. "I don't mean to cause your sister any harm. I am in love with her and I have been for a long time now. She's my universe and if I hurt her in anyway, then I cannot live with myself. But, I do need to ask you and your grandfather one thing. And I think now is that time since we might not be seeing one another for a while…"

"Alright…" He shrugged and went inside. I sucked in my breath and let out a shaky breath as I waited for the Italian men to join me. I took a seat on one of the chairs Felicia put out a couple years ago, and thank goodness she had or I would have fallen over. Soon, I was rejoined by Lovino and Romulus, and I stood up once more, determination set in my eyes.

"Lovino and Romulus Vargas, I wish to tell you both how much Felicia means to me. She is my universe. My ocean. My land. She has taken over my heart and I only want her to keep it forever. I have loved her for a long time, and maybe even longer than I know. Romulus, I don't know her parents, but I thank you for having one of them and I wish to thank them for blessing me with Felicia, the angel of my once cold and lonely world. Without her, all I would know is hardships, labor, and wickedness. But, she has brought sunlight, warmth, passion, and love into my life, and I cannot stand to go a single day without her beside me. Felicia is very close to the two of you, and I had to go to the both of you about this. I want Felicia's hand in marriage. I want to see her when I wake up. I want us to have children. And I want us to watch that child bloom into a nice country. May you bless me once more with her hand?"

The elder Italian wiped away a tear and nodded eagerly. "Only a man as passionate as you is allowed to have our Felicia!"

"W-What he said," Lovino nearly growled as he hid his eyes in his sleeve and bit his lip.

I smiled and shook both of their hands. "Thank you so much. I promise you both I will always love her for as long as I shall live."

They both nodded and Carmen came outside and wrapped her arms around Lovino. "Aw, honey, what's wrong? It wasn't me, was it?"

"Uh, no, it-it-" He tried to finish his sentence, but I didn't allow it.

"Actually, Carmen, he was feeling a bit emotional and he went on to tell us how much he loves you. The poetry of his words brought tears to his own eyes." I couldn't steal her day, and I couldn't have her tell Felicia. One thing I knew about Carmen was she loved to gossip.

I bid them ado and congratulated, then I went back inside to find Felicia sitting by herself, looking down at the bouquet of red roses. I sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She gave me a warm smile and held my hand. "I'm just so happy for my brother and my new sister." She wiped away a tear and I held her closer, running my hands through her hair to soothe her.

The evening eventually came to an end and we waved goodbye to the newlyweds as they were being driven off to Spain for their Honeymoon. Felicia, Gilbert, and I cleaned up most of the stuff in the house and decided to finish it up in the morning.

Gilbert went downstairs and Felicia and I upstairs where we were going to go to different rooms until I followed her to hers. "Felicia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Felicia smiled and sat down. "Alright. What is it, Luddy?"

Igot down on one knee and looked up at her and held her hand. "Felicia, you are the sunshine of my life. Without you, I'd be the cold man you saw when you first met me. Even before I knew you were a woman, you always brought happiness into my life. And I don't want that to leave. I don't want you to leave. I want to wake up every morning and see you, and kiss you every night before we go to sleep. Felicia, I'm madly in love with you, and if you even feel an eight of how I feel, then I hope you'll say 'yes' to what I'm about to say… Felicia Donna Vargas, will you do the extraordinary favor and be my wife?" He took out a box from his pocket and presented a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond wasn't huge, but it was noticeable. And when Felicia turned it over, the band was inscribed with 'Ti amo' and 'Ich liebe dich'.

"Oh, Ludwig!" She sprang off of the bed and collided with me until she was on top of me. "Of course I will! I will love to be your wife!" Tears of happiness dripped down her cheeks as well as mine.

I held her close to me and kissed her deeply, holding her close and never wishing to ever let go. And now, I wouldn't have to. We were like that for a long time, holding each other, kissing, and talking about our future. Nothing could make us happy, and nothing did.

* * *

**The third chapter! I really love making this, and I'm really sorry I hadn't followed up anything in my last story and I hope this makes up for it. **

**Hetalia=not mine**

**Nyotalia=not mine**


	4. Just Married

It was our wedding day and everything was going according to plan. It was a bigger turn out than we expected, but nearly everybody had a date. My maid of honor was my sister-in-law, Carmen, who was already pregnant. It was six months after her own wedding and two months after that they discovered she was pregnant. Even in her red dress, she still looked good despite her slowly growing, inflated stomach.

For Ludwig, his best man was Gilbert. A few weeks ago, Gilbert had finally moved into his own place with his serious girlfriend, Elizabeta. She was there, too, but she was sitting beside Ludwig's cousin, Roderich. In Ludwig's party was also my brother, and Kiku. I also had Francesca, a very pretty French woman, and Ludwig's twin sister, Monika.

The bells rang and everybody stood up. Ludwig looked at what awaited him as I walked down the white, long carpet that was decorated with red roses and outlined with LED candles. I held my bouquet of roses tightly as I peered at him out of my veil, my red-painted lips turning into a smile. I clung to my grandfather as we continued down. He kissed my forehead, I kissed his cheek, and he handed me over to Ludwig.

He lifted my veil and tears of joy were forming in my eyes as I gripped onto his hands—Carmen had my bouquet for the time being. "Dearly beloved," began Father Marco. "We are all gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray." We bowed our heads and recited a prayer before we brought our heads up once more. A speech about love and unity was given. "Felicia and Ludwig found each other in the most unlikely of times. And even through those hardships in those uncertain times they discovered that their love for one another was nothing short of without doubt. It is an honor to not only unite these two as lovers, but as partners in our planet. This union wasn't given to me by only God, but also by Earth and the Universe. Felicia, l'italia. Ludwig, der Deutschland.

"Ludwig, do you take Felicia not only as your wife, but your country's partner? In sickness and in health? For richer and poor? Until your countries—let us pray not—dissolve?"

"With every ounce of my being, I do."

"And do you, Felicia, take Ludwig not only as your husband, but your country's partner, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, until your countries, hopefully never, dissolve?"

"With all I have to offer, I do."

"Then by the power invested into me by God and Earth, I now pronounce you two man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My cheeks hurt from how much I was smiling, but when Ludwig wrapped his strong arms around me and pressed his lips to mine, time stopped. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed. Soon, time started once more and it was time to move onto the reception.


	5. Time to start our life

**I don't own 'Hetalia'/'Nyotalia'**

**This is also still Felicia's POV**

* * *

Ludwig laid me down on our large bed. The room was filled with candles and rose petals. We were now man and wife, and we were happy to be with one another for the rest of our lives—and, considering we're countries, this was a pretty big commitment. He pressed kisses on my body. My lips, face, neck, breasts, stomach, legs, and my hands which were exploring his toned muscular body. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, his lips grazing against the sensitive skin as he spoke.

I tossed my head back and clung to him as we made love for the very first time, but it definitely was not the last. As man and wife, as two allied countries, we became one for the next two hours. A loud cry uttered from my lips and a growl from his as we reached our climaxes, and then the room was filled with heavy breathing and panting. And he held me, and I nuzzled into him as I tried to calm down. Our lips met once more and it was loving, sweet, affectionate, but also passionate.

For the next week, that was what our evenings were like during our Honeymoon. The days were spent with us enjoying a few lovely meals, strolling through _Venez _eating gelato or admiring the artwork. It meant a lot to me that he agreed to spend our Honeymoon in my hometown, but, after this Honeymoon, we would be returning to Berlin and living as a married couple in his house.

As agreed, after that week, we returned to Berlin and we made some changes to the household. It was once male oriented, and though I added a few of my touches, they were only met for my room and my bathroom. But Gilbert and Ludwig did clean up after themselves and were considerate of me when I was living there and only dating Ludwig. Gilbert was still living with us, but he had the lower section of the large home to himself. Often Ludwig would go down there to join him for a couple of beers, to watch the football game, or to spend male bonding time with him while I would be doing something of my own such as making a quick lunch for everybody, or tidying up around the house—even though it was already perfect.

I liked the life we lived at home. It was something I would never trade, and I was glad Ludwig wasn't going to change too much about it.

"So, Felicia," he said to me a couple of days after returning home. "Would you like to do some redecorating? I mean, it would make sense if we had touches of us as a couple around the house, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, we should go shopping tomorrow morning."

He held my hand and kissed my forehead before he set the table for lunch. Today I had made a big salad and pretzels and I was eager to see how the pretzels came out. I went to Gilberts' door and opened it. "Gilbert, it's lunch time!" I called down, and when he heard that, he was making a dash for the staircase.

The three of us sat at the dining room table and started eating. "Oh, Gil, you had been away when we got back. What were you doing?" I asked as I ate a pretzel.

"I was spending some time with Eliza," he said casually.

"How did that go?" Ludwig asked him.

"Pretty well," he started. "We went to the park, had a nice dinner and I stayed the night. And before you two lovebirds jump to any conclusions no we did not have sex once."

Ludwig kept looking at him and Gilbert smirked. "We did it twice! What up?!" He raised his hand and slowly lowered it. Then he sighed. "Okay, you caught me, we didn't do anything but snuggle. I just wanted to make that joke."

I giggled and Ludwig chuckled softly. It was pretty funny.

"And how did your Honeymoon go?" Gil inquired as he took a bite of the salad.

Ludwig and I smiled at one another and held hands. "It was romantic," I began. "We enjoyed amazing food, we danced in the streets, and we got a look at all of the artwork. We even got on a gondallah!"

Gilbert turned to Ludwig. "Tell me about the sex part later."

"_Nein." _He said shortly.

I giggled and got up. "Enjoy the rest of your meal, boys. I'm going to go take a shower." I kissed Ludwig and gave Gilbert a hug before leaving them.

* * *

**Nein= No**

**Venez= Venice (quick funny tidbit I discovered. 'Venez' means 'Venice', which is in Northern Italy, and 'Roma' means 'Rome' which is in Southern Italy (I think), and in Hetalia, N. Italy is Veneziano and is 'Romano'. Hidekaz you sneaky bastard. But, respect.)  
**


End file.
